The Radiant Dark
The Radiant Dark is a quest added by the mod Interesting NPCs. Objectives #Talk to Corpulus Vinius #Discover the Radiant Dark #Pick a side Walkthrough The quest initiates when Corpulus Vinius gives the Dragonborn one of the Boreal Journals of Lathgwen Evenheart. The journal reveals the connection between Drelas, whose real name is Nelos. The Dragonborn can then take the information to Olivia Meronin. She will direct them to Pinefrost Tower, thinking it is a research facility that belonged to Vanus Galerion. Discovering the Radiant Dark Upon arriving, the Dragonborn discovers that this isn't true, as Gilsi is standing at the entrance. She says the facility does not exist, and the tower is the headquarters of their guild. The Dragonborn can then enter and finds themselves in some sort of tavern-like area. Gerrod can be found with some acolytes, as well as Offryn. When coming across the Throne of the Dark, Drelas can be found there and has an offer to make. He asks the Dragonborn to return to Olivia Meronin and tell her what has been found. The Dragonborn can either choose to warn her or lie to her and guide her into a trap. Upon returning to Winterhold, the Dragonborn will find Olivia at the Frozen Hearth's entrance, where she informs them of her success in developing two of the five spells. Whether the Dragonborn will receive these spells mainly depends on which side will be chosen. Nelos' side If the Dragonborn chooses to lie, Olivia will not think the Radiant Dark a large threat and she will take some of the college's students with her. If lied to, however, she will not offer the Dragonborn to choose one of the spell tomes, but they can be obtained later on. The final battle will be different in this case than when siding with Olivia. She will be a harsh opponent to face, especially since she has access to both spells. On Olivia's body, both spell tomes can be found. After the battle, Nelos will go to the hearth, to see the light one last time. Then the Dragonborn can speak to every member of the Radiant Dark, and obtain them as followers. The Dragonborn has now been named their guildmaster. Upon returning to Skyrim, the acolytes and the bard will return to the Hall of the Radiant. Olivia's side If Olivia is warned of the danger, she'll take two powerful mages with her: Nelacar and Helsig. She will also give the Dragonborn one of two spells: Rage Paralysis or Conjure Dragon Priest. Helsig will tell the Dragonborn that the fight is personal to her, as Offryn is her brother. The confrontation between the two comes prior to that with the Radiant Dark, and there it is revealed Helsig knows the Thu'um. The full guild of the Radiant Dark will appear for the final battle. Upon his death, Drelas will mutter "So... bright". Jadro'Ra will make an appearance in the Light's Hourglass. Here, the Dragonborn will have the chance to tell him whether or not they fulfilled his last request. Notes *Taking Helsig to her and Offryn's father, Zarlak, will trigger a dialogue where he asks her whether Offryn has been killed *Eldawyn, Gilsi and Offryn don't count towards the official follower tally Bugs *Sometimes the members of the Radiant Dark would turn agressive, yet they would not fight (solved since v2.38) *In earlier versions, Nelos would sometimes say “So…bright,” which should only happen when choosing Olivia's side *Setting quest stages forward through console may cause the quest to bug, as most of the quest stages progress throughout the dialogues Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Quest